At Dusk's End
by Crush-Chan17
Summary: Sidious's lips curl into a snarl, the depths of his irises sparking amber and crimson. "I won't kill you for refusing me, Anakin." he says slowly, the lightsaber in his hand igniting just inches from Anakin's throat. Anakin bites back a yelp, the heat permeating from the blade already burning his flesh. "I'll just have to use...more persuasive techniques." ROTS AU.
1. Prologue: Captivity

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. All rights go to the respective owner(s). **_

_**Author's Note: I have been wanting to write a Star Wars piece for a really long time. I just never got around to it until now. A plot came to me. And well, I hope it all works out well. This is mainly going to be focused around Anakin and Obi-Wan, as they are my two favorite characters - as is their multidimensional relationship. One moment they're like brothers, then best friends, and then father and son. I just find it extremely fascinating.**_

_**Enjoy! And feedback of any kind would be greatly appreciated!**_

* * *

_**~~~ ARC I ~~~**_

_**- PROLOGUE: CAPTIVITY**__** -**_

* * *

It is the sound of dripping water and cold air that awakes Anakin Skywalker from his deep slumber. A hazy blur of black and obscured light is what his vision is greeted with as he open his eyes and takes a moment to blink in an attempt to achieve a sense of clarity. When he does not receive as such, he groans, and tries to move his arms to position them by his sides - for some odd reason they are above his head - which causes an acute pain to shoot up through his right right side that takes his breath away. Yet, the pain grants him the clarity he desperately needs and everything that occurred to end him up in his current situation, comes filtering back through his head.

He has been_ imprisoned_. And by a man he thought he could trust: Chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine.

It had been an amateur mistake on his part really, not that he likes to admit as such. Palpatine had just revealed to him, his true identity - the Sith Lord that helped Count Dooku orchestrate The Clone Wars - and nearly convinced him to join him in the dark side of the Force by presenting him with a way of saving his wife, Padme Amidala, from dying. Confused, he had immediately fled and told Mace Windu of the revelation, not knowing what to do himself. Naturally Master Windu had went to assess the situation and had Anakin wait back at the Jedi Temple.

But his fear of losing Padme led him to leave the Jedi Temple and at least ensure Palpatine's life would not come to an end. Yet. He needed time to decide what would be best for Padme. For _him_.

When he got to Palpatine's office, Mace had the man downed and was deflecting Force Lightning with his amethyst saber back onto Palpatine. The Chancellor writhed about and begged Anakin to spare him in order to save Padme . . .

Honestly, Anakin was about to take the fall and derail his character for Padme's sake - because she is pure and deserving and he cannot fathom living life without her by his side - _without her love_. When he thinks about potentially losing any of the people he loves, his mind becomes plagued by images of his mother cradled tentatively in his arms, broken, bloodied, and the fire in the depths of her eyes dulling until all that was her dissipated. He had never felt so cold in his life, the void in his chest crippling.

To envision the same happening to his wife, Padme, or even the man he considered a father: Obi-Wan Kenobi, has caused a trembling fear to take root deeply inside himself. They, along with the baby, were his most cherished people. The ones he wanted to protect even if it cost him his life. Because really, he would much rather be dead than lose what they gave him: hope, love, and reassurance.

Then, just as Anakin was about to give into Palpatine's demands - though even then he had come to despise the man for the situation he had put him in - the Force reached out to him, offering him guidance . . .

_Anakin could only watch in horror as Palpatine's red and yellow irises begged him to save him, Mace Windu looming over him with a stony expression in-tact. "Padme . . ." he murmured, hesitantly flicked his wrist, and activated his lightsaber. He knew what he was about to do would forever alter his life, possibly even be his end, but if it meant Padme would survive - and he wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing her - he would live with the consequences and he would learn to deal with the monster he would become._

_Palpatine's outstretched hand beckoned him. "Anakin please!" _

_Mace glanced at him from the corner of his eye, as if he had an inkling of what he was about to do. "Don't listen to him, Anakin! He's too dangerous to let live!" _

_Anakin could feel a dark void engulfing his mind in an attempt to devour any shroud of light that remained in him. He wrenched his eyes shut, the image of his beautiful Padme laying on a medical table, crystal tears cascading from her opal gaze, and a choked scream making its way from her throat, tormented his mind. He couldn't lose her! He just couldn't! He **needed** her. _

_"I need him!" he wailed, about to bring his blade down on Mace - prepared to disarm the Jedi Master (literally) for a chance to save Padme, when he froze, stormy blue gaze widening. He felt odd, his brain fuzzy._

_The room suddenly changed to a fiery landscape where the land was deeply scarred and bare, hot magma cutting through its surface like burning rivers. He was observing from above, where he could make out his own self, pacing to a ship that vaguely reminded him of Padme's. "A vision?" he inquired, not surprised when the him in his vision didn't look at him. _

_Suddenly the ramp to the small ship groaned before clicking open and descended to the cracked surface. A moment later, a heavily pregnant Padme emerged and rushed down its length and into Anakin's awaiting arms. But something was off about the vision. Anakin could sense that his body was controlled by rage - and the Padme he's envisioned must have sensed that too, because she stepped back, scared. They then commenced to share a few heated exchanges and Anakin could only watch on, anger boiling at himself for being so crude to Padme of all people - one of the only to stand firm beside him. _

_Then, without warning, Padme grabbed at her throat and began kicking as she was raised off the ground - the apparition of himself using the Force to choke her with his outstretched hand. The most sickening part was that he looked **thrilled** as he did so - as if he was receiving some disgusting high from having her life in his hands._

_"NO!" he yelled at himself and tried to reach out to him - just as the scene changed again and he found himself in a dark room with a single light hanging from the ceiling that highlighted a tall figure clothed in a black suit from head-to-toe. The air was tense. The figure took a deep breath and exhaled, the sound that came from the mask indicating that he was only able to execute such an action with the use of a respirator. What kind of injury would result in that? He was too scared to think too hard on it._

_"What of Padme?" the figure implored, sending a sick feeling to settle in Anakin's stomach as he realized what was going on. That man -** this** vision - was entailing what he would become if he stooped into the darkness. _

_A man stepping forth from the shadows drew the attention both of Anakin and the black-clad monstrosity that he would become. When he squinted and took in the being before him, he instantly recognized him to be Palpatine from his long nose and thin lips that protruded from beneath the hood of his cloak. "She's dead." he said, pleased. "**Dead by your own hand**."  
_

When he came to, he declined Palpatine's offer with a fervent passion; as a result, the Sith Lord went berserk with unadulterated rage. He casually tossed Mace Windu out the window of his office, then turned his Force Lightning on Anakin, rendering him unconscious before he even had a chance to comprehend what was going on.

All he does remember is the intense pain from the Force Lightning. It felt as if every single nerve in his body had been set ablaze, his muscles contracting relentlessly. Then, just before he could cry out in pain, there was darkness. After that everything is a blur.

"Kriff." Anakin grumbles hatefully under his breath as his vision finally clears and he is able to see what his keeping him secured. His wrists are shackled tightly above his head and his ankles are no better off, cuffed as well. There's a raw gash on his right side, the cloth of his tunic frayed and charred - the indications of a lightsaber wound - which explains his discomfort. He hisses and lifts his head simultaneously, his eyes sweeping over what he can't deny: a cell.

The walls are bland and gray, the floors the same; not a window in sight; and an open door way directly in front of him guarded by a thin red veil that's more threatening than it appears. If he were to step one foot through the red wall (which he knows is impossible in itself), his appendage would be incinerated instantly.

It isn't a pleasant thought.

Not that the situation he is currently in is exactly pleasant anyways.

He can't help but ponder on where exactly he is being contained. The Senate certainly wouldn't approve of his imprisonment - partially because of whom his wife is and her influence over the band of politicians - nor would the Jedi. He didn't want to consider that Palpatine, even though enraged with him, would go as far as shatter his reputation, but he can't count the possibility out. Palpatine is a Sith Lord above all else.

Anakin sighs.

Mace Windu had been right. Palpatine is too dangerous to let live.

He is brought from his internal reverie by the echoes of heavy footfalls out in the hallway. He narrows his eyes - he has a valid theory of whose steps those belong to. He clenches his jaw and maintains an intimidating expression, even when the translucent red wall ascends into the top of the frame and in steps an all-too-familiar cloak-clad figure.

"Come to try and convince me to join you again?" he spits like venom. Palpatine's lips curl to form a snarl, the depths of his irises sparking amber and crimson; the reaction he did not exactly desire nor anticipate. It only adds to the lingering, subconscious thought that he truly never knew the man. The persona of him that he had come to respect and find worthy of confiding in had been a mask - a lie - a way to manipulate.

"I won't kill you for refusing me, Anakin." he says, holding up a familiar cylinder device; a lightsaber. When he's got it an angle, he presses the button on the side; it ignites, the red beam extends to its fullest length, humming just inches from his throat.

Anakin bites back a yelp - he won't allow this monster such pleasure - the intense heat permeating from the blade already scorching his flesh. Palpatine, despite not getting a sound from his captive, still has a sickeningly gleeful look: snarl turning into a wicked grin, eyes darkening, his brow wrinkled even further.

"I'll just have to use . . . more persuasive techniques." he clucks. Anakin bares his teeth and bucks against his restraints, mentally blocking out the pain that the lightsaber near his neck produces.

"I'll never join you - no matter what you do." he snaps. "The Jedi will come after you!"

Palpatine merely throws his head back and lets loose a vile laugh. Then he calms and meets Anakin's stare, amusement flashing through them. "Tell me this: how can the Jedi save you when they are all dead?!"

Anakin scowls. "What are you saying?" He doesn't want to believe it. Why should he? Palpatine has apparently done nothing but deceive and manipulate him and many others for an unnumbered amount of years.

"Order 66."

". . . Order 66?"

Palpatine nods. "Yes, it was . . . an unfortunate call." he says, expression darkening. "The Jedi wanted me dead; I had them killed. It's treason to conspire against your own leader after all."

Anakin can't believe what he has just heard. No. Obi-Wan . . . he can't be dead. He can still feel their bond through the Force. Right . . . ?

"You lie!" he declares, shaking his head in denial and fighting against his shackles in a futile attempt to get at Palpatine, his anger bubbling beneath the surface.

"Search your feelings, Anakin. You know it to be true!"

He's right. He can feel them, gone, Coruscant absent of any Jedi presences. It's disconcerting and devastating. He had invoked the Jedi's demise just by sparing Palpatine. The guilt of that realization is overwhelming. But selfishly, the only one's death that truly cuts him deep, is Obi-Wan's - his father figure - his brother - his best friend - his guidance.

"I'll kill you for this." he growls out in tone so low that it borderlines something feral, his head bowed. He hears Palpatine take in a slow breath.

"That's it, Anakin." he says, tilting back slightly as he feeds off Anakin's fervent rage that radiates into the Force like a hot flame. "I can feel your anger through the Force. If only you'd let it consume you and grant you infinite power."

"I may have done that for you at one point . . ." Anakin begins slowly as he lifts his head back up, gaze narrowed, "But I now know that you just want to manipulate and use me for your sick twisted plot, you bastard!"

"Anakin," he replies, using his freehand to caress the side of Anakin's face. The young Jedi recoils from his touch as if the Sith's palm is scalding hot. Palpatine seems unfazed however and continues speaking, "you are more than that to me. You have been like a grandson that I have taken pride in. As such, I only desire to aid you save your wife and for you to finally exceed the boundaries that the Jedi have set for you."

"Quitting lying!" Anakin snaps vehemently. "I saw it with my very eyes! You don't possess the capabilities to save her! She is nothing but leverage to convert me to the dark side and I was too blind to see it before!"

"Would I lie to you, Anakin?" Palpatine - no Sidious - implores in a soft tone as he finally relents his lightsaber and lowers it to his side. "Think about it: I have always been here for you, listening to your problems and offering you advice. Unlike Obi-Wan or any of the Jedi Council, they always shunned you for feeling - for loving. They wanted to control you. Use you to fulfill an invalid prophecy."

Anakin goes quiet.

The Jedi never did listen to him. They did shun him - even when he was just a nine-year-old boy. Obi-Wan had tried to protect him and stood up for him without hesitation on numerous occasions - but even then it never stopped. They had treated him differently because they suspected him to be the Chosen One of prophecy. The Jedi Masters would give him calculated, condescending stares, and the other younglings tried to bully him - but he was ahead in his studies and a much more advanced fighter, resulting in conflicts and fights. But despite that, the relationship he constantly tested with Obi-Wan - to make sure he still cared - withstood and was able to keep him from feeling as alone as he would have under another Jedi Master.

But it was no lie to say that he had trusted Palpatine more so than Obi-Wan. He feared - still fears - that Obi-Wan will turn his back on him if he were to ever confide in him about a multitude of his actions. The Tusken Raiders being one. Then marrying Padme, whom he now is about to have children with.

He pales.

Oh, Force. _Padme_. Does she know of the Jedi? Is she concerned about his well-being? He doesn't want her stressed being as heavily pregnant as she is. In fact, she should be due any day now. To think he hasn't even had a chance to ponder on fatherhood long and his child is possibly days away from being introduced to the galaxy. Though, he might not ever get to lay eyes on her - yes, he is convinced the baby is a girl still. The thought cuts him deeply.

"Speechless, I see." Sidious remarks smugly.

"I won't join you." he responds with certainty, the words _"Killed by your own hand."_ resurfacing in his mind.

The Sith Lord's eyes glisten. "We'll see about that." he hisses and turns to leave, but hesitates in the door frame. "Some clones will be arriving here shortly to transfer you to a more permanent quarters."

After that he's gone, the red veil visible once again, leaving Anakin alone with his thoughts. Which, at the moment are centered around formulating an escape plan.

The clones are mindless. He knows they're valuable and loyal, but only to the leader of the Republic. And if they think he's a traitor to the Republic, they will eliminate him or do whatever Sidious deems necessary, despite any previous connections they may of had. Duty is all they care about. Not that they can help it. They have been genetically programmed to be more yielding and narrow-minded.

It must be a sad existence.

Anakin internally scolds himself, he has to keep his mind on track if he wants to make an unnoticed escape. He knows the clones are easily manipulated by mind control - which he is quite adept at - and he knows that they are not as capable a fighter as he is. Even unarmed he can fight decently well - thanks to Obi-Wan who stressed the importance of learning hand-to-hand combat. Fortunately, it has proved valuable throughout the years. Especially since he has a weensy tendency to either drop or lose his lightsaber.

Not that it truly matters in this situation. He is simply going to manipulate the clones into letting him simply walk out of this place - wherever it may be - unscathed and ready to go. He will then have to find Padme, figure out what all has happened, and then get her to a secure location - somewhere far, far away from Sidious's bony grasp . . .

Anakin sighs. All he can do for now is hope that Padme is safe. Certainly her status in the Senate would be enough for Sidious to spare her life. Then again, he has a sneaking suspicious that it's his own status and overwhelming midichlorian count that has ensured her safety for the time being. Why else would Sidious be so adamant about him joining the dark side?

A part of him hopes it's because the enduring traits - and side - of Sidious that he knew and cherished, was more than an act and that he actually does value him as a grandson. It's wishful - _and undeniably selfish_ - thinking, but Sidious was right when he said that he has only encouraged him to be his best without ridicule. Then again, his recent vision contradicts such possibilities completely.

Anakin doesn't get to contemplate it long, because Sidious has stayed true to his word and two clones have appeared outside of his cell, armed and silent. The one on the left murmurs something quietly enough that he cannot hear, before pressing what can only assume to be button of sorts that deactivates the thin, red shield. He remains calm, though underneath the surface he is jittery with adrenaline of an ensuing escape, as the two step into the room.

Just as they near - and he stills his breathing - the clone on the right halts, causing the other to pause and tilt his head in his direction. The one that stopped lifts a hand up to his ear, waits a moment, and nods in confirmation. "Understood, sir." he says. Anakin's gut wrenches knowingly, he has just received orders of some kind.

"What did he say?"

Anakin's wondering exactly the same.

The clone didn't answer, instead he flicked something on his blaster before raising it and taking aim at Anakin. At that point, Anakin knows his plans for escape will not come to fruition. Apparently, Sidious reconsidered his proposition.

The clone pulls the trigger, an electric bolt coming out and hitting him in the chest. When it connects it's like a hot fire that causes all of his muscles to contract and him to buck uncontrollably. The shot is meant to render him unconscious - it is a stun bolt after all. And it succeeds. Before long his mind starts blacking out - and he's certain he has bit his lip hard enough to bring blood - then he's out.

Captain Rex, clothed now in a plain white stormtrooper uniform - the required look for Imperial soldiers - lowers his blaster. He motions for his subordinate to take Anakin down, which he obliges without question. He has a past with Skywalker. He won't deny that. And he will always have respect for him with the way he fought diligently to defend the Republic when it still stood. But he has orders to follow - and a duty to keep. It just now lies with the Empire.

"Where do we take him, Captain?"

"To the medical ward first. Lord Sidious wants him to undergo an operation."

"Oh." his underling murmurs. "Did he say what for?"

"A tracking implant."

**_To be continued . . ._**

* * *

**_I feel like this had a semi-fast start. I wanted a straight-to-the-point type of prologue and I feel that I succeeded. In the next chapter Obi-Wan or Padme will make an appearance. Torture will also play a part. _**

**_Anyways, please tell me your thoughts, suggestions, and anything I need to improve upon (I'm always up for enhancing my writing skills). Also, this is the first time I have ever tried writing in the present tense instead of past. I find that I really enjoy it. Even more so than past tense. What do you prefer?_**


	2. Conformation

_**Responses to guest reviews:**_

_**Jedi Everdeen: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this update just as much! (:**_

_**Talicor: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it so much! As for the tracker and visions, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Mwuahah. **_

_**Guest: Thanks! I hope it stays awesome then! Hah. And well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! (; **_

_**Author's Note: I'd like to thank all of those that took the time to review the first chapter! I hope you all continue to give such wonderful support! It truly is appreciated.**_

* * *

_**~~~ ARC I ~~~**_

_**- CHAPTER 1: CONFORMATION**__** -**_

* * *

Anakin's more 'permanent quarters' end up being a two roomed apartment of sorts with a small living area and bedroom that had its own personal fresher, all three that bore the same colored furniture and decor - white and gray - which seemed to be a very liked theme by Sidious. Which he finds slightly surprising; he figured the Chancellor to be more of an onyx and crimson fan. Not that he will complain, he's quite relieved to be out of the confines of that dreadful cell he had been chained in.

He has noticed though that his side has been bandaged since he was downed by the two clones, which means that Sidious had ordered them to take him to a medical facility of some kind. He frowns. But why? He's in perfect condition, making an escape much more likely. Not to mention the small fact that his wrists and ankles have been left unbound. Though, unfortunately, his lightsaber and belt (the home of many handy devices) has been confiscated. Still yet, he has the Force - and clones are no use against it.

Anakin sighs, pausing in the middle of his pacing to glance out of the bay window in the living area (shielded by a pale blue veil). His clothes are no longer his typical brown and black Jedi robes, but an entirely black uniform of kinds that consists of a long-sleeved shirt with a high collar that is belted at the waist, pants, and matching boots. There's even a cap, but he doesn't sport it. Instead it lays discarded on one of nightstands in the bedroom. He never has been a hat kind of guy anyways.

The oddest addition to his new attire is the small, rectangular golden name-tag that has 'Skywalker' written in black lettering. It's too formal to be prisoner wear. Unless Sidious has decided to invest a small fortune in manufacturing such fine clothing for the inmates across the galaxy. Which, really, is unlikely.

More than likely it's simply a ploy to get Anakin to feel comfortable and as if Sidious actually cares about him. Both of which he knows not to feel. The only way he will do what Sidious requests of him, is if he has some sort of leverage over him. And the only leverage he could ever hold over Anakin is Padme and the baby. Obi-Wan is gone.

The Jedi purses his lips together tightly and picks up his pacing once again, circling the room with his light azure gaze focused on the pale gray carpet beneath his boots, his hands tucked tightly behind his back. As far as he can tell, Padme's presence in the Force has all but faded from Coruscant; a good sign that she has left for Naboo (which in her condition should be the only place she would travel to - though he's not certain as his wife is known for random spouts of spontaneity).

Whatever the case - and reason, he is relieved that his wife has decided to pack up and leave Coruscant. It means that there is less likely a chance that Sidious will get his hands on her and use her against him. Because, though he despises to admit such a weakness, he would do anything to keep her and the baby safe - even kill innocents. He needs her. He loves her - them. Without Padme and the baby, _he_ is nothing.

Anakin is brought from his thoughts when the thick metal door to his room opens and in steps Sidious - appearing more like the man he grew up around, clothed in a fine black uniform trimmed with gold and a billowing cape to match. His face is not as wrinkled and softer in expression, his eyes a bright shade of blue instead of an intense hue of ruby and gold.

The door shuts silently behind the Chancellor - Anakin knows he cannot combat the Sith at the moment. His eyes flicker to the lightsaber attached to Sidious's belt then back to his face, his jaw clenched tight as he halts walking about once again.

"How have you taken to your new accommodations?" he questions in a pleasant tone that reminds Anakin of the days when he was a young boy and sought comfort from the very man before him. He knots his eyebrows together on his forehead and remains silent. Sidious doesn't like the silence however and adds: "I apologize for your prior containment. It was inhumane. Improper."

Anakin scowls. "You don't mean that."

"I do." Sidious insists, shaking his head slowly, a sympathetic look settling in the depths of his irises. "After Master Windu attacked me, I wasn't too certain of your loyalties. Which is why I asked you to join me. You have always been the one Jedi that I have trust the most . . ."

"Ha, still yet, why would you harm me and have me thrown into a cell? I don't see how that advocated your want to have me as an ally." he demands, crossing his arms. Sidious sighs and moves past him, taking a seat on the sofa.

"A ruse. A way to get you out of harm's way." he answers simply, all tension and deceit void in his voice. "The Jedi were turning against the Republic, desiring nothing more than to overthrow me," he says, "I had to execute Order 66 to preserve the Republic. But I knew you were not aware of their plans. Therefore, I had to detain you in order to save you."

"Did the Senate allow such a course of action?" he spits out.

"The Senate gave me the ability to make such an action, Anakin," he points out calmly. His words are true, the Senate had voted twice to grant Sidious as much power as needed to keep the people and the Republic safe. They voted away their own rights - their own authority. "They even have voted for the Republic to transcend into an Empire - with me as its Emperor."

Anakin's eyes widen. He cannot believe what he has heard. That would explain Padme's sudden absence on Coruscant - he is well aware of her disdain for Sidious and his rule - his decisions.

"I . . . it passed?"

Sidious bobs his head. "Yes, it passed before I even spoke with you yesterday night." he elaborates, lifting one leg and placing it over the other, his back straight and hands resting in his lap gracefully. He adds: "I want you to be the right hand of the Empire, Anakin."

His words effect Anakin. He blinks rapidly a few times and he starts circling around the room once again. Can he truly accept such a position of power? Padme would scold him for advocating a dictatorship over democracy - and Obi-Wan would reprimand him for having dealings with a Sith - one that annihilated a majority of the Jedi Order.

It feels wrong to consider Sidious's words . . . but he is right in saying that the Jedi were undermining his authority - trying to remove him - and there is no laws against a Sith or Force-sensitive leading the Republic - or Empire. Not to mention that his own faith in the Jedi had been shaken on numerous occasions (how many times have they acted wary of him? Or degraded him? _Held_ him back?).

Nor can Anakin deny that he has never been the Jedi that he should be; he's ruled by his emotions. He's too passionate - and he is inclined to become attached to others. Especially parental figures and a certain Naboo Senator. He is quick to anger and seek vengeance. He has tried to change his ways, but he finds that it is easier to cave and give into his desires than to try and resist, which has only brought him more pain. Either path is a door way to the dark side.

Perhaps he is meant to be a Sith. He is too flawed for the light side. Too imperfect - and perfection is, what it seems, what the light seeks. The Jedi only desired the emotionless - beings like Master Yoda that could send a group of people off to kill or betray those closest to them with little (maybe even none) guilt settling on their conscience. But Anakin cannot conform to such ways. He values others too much. He is more the type that tries to save everyone - not leave them behind to ensure the success of a mission.

"Why me . . ?" he finally manages to ask, his voice cracked - unsure. He's certain that Sidious has sensed his hesitancy as he shifts slightly, his back relaxing against the back of the sofa in a more casual manner.

"Because I want - _need_ - someone that I can trust with my life," pause, "and to pass my teachings on to. I desire one that can take my place as Emperor when I die - a legacy. Someone with great potential, leadership, strength, and experience."

Anakin cannot help but feel lured by his words. "And you think . . ." he trails off. Sidious nods and motions encouragingly for him to continue. "You think I am all those things?"

"Yes, Anakin. I do." he says. "As I have said many times before, you are like a grandson to me. As such, you are the only one I have confidence in to be able to carry this heavy burden. And my prior actions, were only meant to protect you - while others, such as harming you, were of anger. I only wanted you to see my ways. Can you not understand my frustrations?"

Oh, Anakin can, and he _does_, because he becomes just as infuriated when he cannot convey his views adequately to others. Especially when it was expressing beliefs to Obi-Wan. Mostly because the other Jedi insisted on following up any belief Anakin expressed with lectures or questions. Though, a part of himself acknowledged that Obi-Wan only did as such to get him to analyse his views from all angles in an attempt for both of them to understand them in more depth.

Still yet, it was annoying. And to reminiscence such petty things made his heart ache for one more lecture. He still can't believe Obi-Wan is dead . . .

Which brings up the premonition that the Force gifted him yesterday in Sidious's office. He closes his eyes, recalling the contours of Padme's face as he strangled her with the Force - along with that disgusting thrill that he had felt in response. The dark side had influenced him to commit such horrible acts. He had completely disregarded his wife's well-being along with their baby's. It had mortified him then - and it haunts him now.

"I - I can't join the dark side." he declares, opening his eyes. Sidious's face becomes pinched as he gets to his feet.

"The light has no more to offer you - how can you save Padme?"

"The dark side will influence me to _kill_ her. That's not what I want." Anakin snaps in response, "Besides, what has even become of her since the Empire has rose? Has the Senate been disbanded?"

"Through me you can learn how to control the dark side." Sidious retorts fervently. Anakin narrows his gaze. He won't give the Emperor his way - and Sidious can see that. He snarls and adds: "The Senate is still in-tact. But your wife has graciously stepped down from the position and returned to Naboo."

Anakin visibly relaxes. Padme is safe. Their baby is safe. And they are both out of the Emperor's grasp. For now.

"I see you will need some time to consider my words." Sidious remarks, heading for the door. "Lunch will be sent shortly. I'll be returning later to discuss our situation further."

Anakin watches silently as he steps out into the hallway and pauses. He tilts his head over his shoulder. "I don't want you to feel like a prisoner here, Anakin."

"Then let me leave." he replies, leaving out the 'so I can go to my wife' part.

"I'm afraid that if I did as such, every bounty hunter and civilian would be hunting you down." Sidious responds softly. Anakin arches his eyebrows.

"Why's that?"

"Because they believe the Jedi to be traitors."

Anakin narrows his blue gaze dangerously, his lips twisting into a snarl. "Because of you!"

"No," he retorts, "because of their own actions and deception. It truly was only a matter of time before their treachery was discovered." Anakin goes silent, adverting his stare to the ground. "I had expected - as did you - for a long while that their ways, their code, had expired years prior. They were merely abusing their authority and prolonging a cause that had an unquenchable desperation for change - change that Master Yoda would not allow."

"I . . ." Anakin begins, but trails off, at a loss for words. How can he defend the Jedi when his feelings correspond with Sidious's? The mandates that they are required to follow are long past due a renewal. He had watched Obi-Wan suffer in order to obey them - he knows his Master had strong feelings for Satine Kryze that he chose to ignore for his duty - and he himself has felt the repercussions of such demanding orders. But unlike his Master, he disobeyed and followed his heart.

"Not allowing that change," Sidious interjects, successfully regaining Anakin's attention, "is ultimately what caused the Jedi Order to fall apart."

* * *

It's the third week of fall on Naboo, and as Padme expected, it is very cold. She tugs her thick cloak closer to her body with her left hand - as her right is occupied by a large suitcase - grateful she chose to wear it to hide her protruding abdomen and that she had decided to sport a down hairdo. Unfortunately, the bitter breeze that graces the lush land, still nips at the delicate skin of her hands and face, which no doubt has her nose and cheeks turned pink.

In the distance, not too far from where she was dropped off, she can see her parents' house, looming and beautiful, yet not as extravagant as the houses that are based directly outside the Theed Palace. Two floors standing - three if you count the basement - with a modern golden look about it. It's a house that a working-class family strives for and appreciates once obtained. And she feels as if she hasn't seen it in years.

A part of Padme wants to pick up the pace of her walking on the cobblestone street below, yet the other half demands that she stay steady. Her family does not know of her pregnancy - nor are they even aware that she has been involved with a man. Her mother, Jobal, has been down her throat to retire from politics since she stepped down as queen and start a family - like her sister, Sola. Yet, she knew she could not do such a thing. The Republic needed her.

Now - she drops her cocoa hued gaze to the ground below, a stray strand of chocolate hair caressing her cheek as she pauses in mid-step - all that she has worked so hard to preserve, has crumbled and slipped through her tiny fingers. The Republic - Democracy - has been stripped from the galaxy and from its ashes, an Empire, with an overly controlling man with little-to-no mercy as its leader, has been born. Her hand drifts to her stomach.

And her husband has possibly died in the Jedi purge.

Padme cuffs her freehand over her mouth and releases a muffled sound that's the equivalent of a sob, tears beginning to line her vision. Everything she loves has fallen apart. If Anakin were here, he might be able to sooth her, tell her that everything would be alright - that the Republic could still be saved. She sniffles.

Anakin has always been an idealist, while she is a realist; much more practical and pragmatic in the way things are, while he would remark about how they should be, though most of the time his views were too far out of reach. But she needs him to be that way. To balance her out. To see the world through his eyes is to realize that there is still some good worth fighting for - that's derived from his passionate nature. While seeing it her way, is sometimes to view it through a telescope, narrow and in-depth; pessimistically if you will, but much more realistic - and that derives from her calmer and focused nature.

Goodness, Padme misses her husband so much it physically ails her.

She desires nothing more than to be in his strong arms again, her head tucked up under his chin, eyes closed, the sound of his heartbeat fluttering in her ear. Then they would pull away and stare onto one another's face, blue meeting brown, before his lips would find purchase upon her forehead in an affectionate greeting. She would then melt back into his embrace and they would be content in just that moment - that small respite from the horrors going on around them.

But - she digresses - as a realist, she knows there's a good possibility that she will never feel his arms circle her again, or see his smile, or gaze into his baby blue irises that burn with the hottest of flames, or hear her name roll off of his tongue softly in his deep voice, laced with his love for her and their child that is growing steadily within her.

She can only hope that Anakin -_ her Ani_ - has somehow managed to escape the Jedi purge - and have the faith to know that he will find his way back to her. To their family.

Padme is startled from her internal reverie, when a hand grasps her shoulder from behind. She gasps and jerks out of the hold, turning on her heels to face the offender - only to see a familiar face. "Father." she greets breathlessly, a puff of mist emerging past her lips from the action. His azure eyes light up, the corners of his lips pulled taut as he opens his arms to her. She wastes no time in dropping her luggage to the ground and throwing herself into his embrace.

"My beautiful daughter," he murmurs, tightening his arms around her. She is relieved when he doesn't comment about her protruding stomach and instead, relents his hold and picks up her suitcase, his grin still in-tact. He asks: "I take it you retired then?"

Padme blushes and breaks their connected stare, focusing ahead on the family house as they begin walking towards it - and slowly at that. She knows her father well enough to be fully aware when he is inquiring something else than what he verbally requests. Which in this case, he is referring to her pregnancy. She only takes his pleasant expression as one of relief.

Her parents know of the looming threat that hovers over her head on a daily basis. As such, to them, no doubt, her pregnancy will be a blessing - a way for her to settle down and dutifully attend to something other than politics.

"Yes," she answers, resting her cold hands at her sides. "I have no desire to serve the Empire."

She doesn't miss the sharp look Ruwee shoots her way in response. "I wouldn't voice your opinions so openly, Padme." he says, softly, indicating that he isn't reprimanding her, but merely warning her, "the Emperor would have your head."

The twenty-eight-year-old purses her lips together tightly; a stoic look etching itself onto her visage. "I'm afraid that I just can't sit back and watch the galaxy be ruled by someone so corrupt." Ruwee opens his mouth to speak, but she cuts him off and adds: "There has to be a group of people willing to fight for those who can't fight for themselves. Those that are too afraid to change their position."

"Yes, and well, you have done enough." he snips, "I am sick of worrying about whether or not my daughter is going to return home to me on a funeral pyre. It's too much . . . and you have sacrificed enough of your life to the public - to the galaxy."

Padme's expression softens. "Fath - dad, I know you and mom worry about me." she says, "But I am aware of the risks. It's just . . . I can make a difference. I know I can."

"But - "

"And if I am able to do as such, am I not obligated to do so?"

With that Ruwee becomes silent and opts to shift his stare straight forward as well, a slight frown appearing on his thin lips. Padme isn't ignorant, she knows when her father is quiet, he is upset - and he clearly is currently upset. Whenever concerning the health of his family, he gets this way . . .

One of Padme's hands subconsciously slide back up to her stomach. Perhaps she is being hypocritical. If it were her and Anakin's son - yes, she still is convinced she is having a boy - she would be just as protective. She already has so much love for her son - for Luke - that she cannot imagine him getting injured or threatened as she and Anakin are. The thought alone suffocates her.

"How far along are you?" Ruwee finally inquires. The corners of her mouth quirk upward, a distant look flashing through her eyes.

"Eight months." she answers, rubbing her stomach fondly. She doesn't miss the way her father's smile returns to his face.

"Do you know what it is? I plan on spoiling my grandchild." he trills. Padme chuckles.

"Well, I want it to be a surprise. But I'm certain that it's a boy - Luke."

Ruwee arches an eyebrow. "A mother's intuition?"

Another soft laughter passes through her frame as she nods. "I guess you could say that."

"Your mother and sister will be ecstatic."

Padme calms and bobs her head slowly. Her father's words are very much the truth. Jobal and Sola will be relieved to know that her political duties will have to be pushed to the side for awhile in preparation for Luke's arrival. She already knows she will stay at her family's Lake Retreat and set up the nursery there (she already has a lovely pastel blue theme in mind). But in the meanwhile, she will stay with her parents. She does not desire to be alone at the moment.

Not with her fears - nor her thoughts.

When father and daughter reach the Naberrie family house, they pause on the street, just outside a steel gate wedged between stone fences. Ruwee presses a button engraved into the left stone fence directly beside the gate, and a moment later the steel starts to screech in protest as its bolts move to let the duo in.

Padme is the first to enter upon gentlemanly instance enforced by her father, and is overwhelmed by a nostalgic feeling that spreads a warmth throughout her chest. She can see a familiar small greenhouse to the left of the house, the stone walkway that leads up to the porch, and an a lovely woman standing in the doorway entrance, her face, though slightly wrinkled with age, still beauitful and baring a stunning smile that reaches her opal gaze.

"Mom!" Padme greets, rushing - though carefully so - down the path to Jobal. She is met at the bottom of the porch steps by her mother, whom wraps her in her arms securely and bites back a sob.

"Oh, my precious Padme," she coos, rubbing the back of Padme's head gently, "I have been so worried about you with the uprising of the Empire. Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?"

The former queen draws away from her mother and opens her mouth to speak - only for Ruwee to interject from behind her: "Let's discuss this inside. It's rather cold outside, dear."

"Yes, yes." Jobal chirps, taking her daughter's hand and guiding her up the steps and to the front door, Ruwee hot-on-their-heels with Padme's suitcase still in-hand.

Once inside, Padme cannot help but feel relieved to see that the house hasn't changed in the past several months; the holopics that line the top of the fireplace are familiar, the elegant wooden furniture is the same and placed where it always has been, there's that bookshelf she had tipped over by accident when she was twelve, and even the scent is the same - warm and like cinnamon.

Jobal coaxes her gently to the couch where they both sit down. Ruwee remains standing and nods his head in the direction of the stairs. "I'll take this up to your room, Padme."

"Thank you, dad." she chimes, silence ensuing afterwards. She soon discovers why, when she glances at Jobal's face then slowly follows her downcast gaze to her stomach. She sighs. Her mother is usually blunt, however, she must be stunned into silence currently. She decides to answer her mother's questioning eyes with a verbal response: "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Jobal settles deeply against the couch, blinks, and slowly gives a slight nod. "I can see this. How far?"

"Eight months, I think it's a boy - and if my tuition is correct, he will be called Luke." she answers, getting the basics out of the way. Her mother shifts, an excited glint appearing in her coffee hued irises.

"What about it if it's a girl?" Jobal inquires, clasping her hands together over her chest in a giddy manner. Padme cannot prevent the smile that reaches her visage. She recalls clearly what name Anakin said he wanted for the girl he is - was? - convinced that she is having. It's funny that because he thought their baby a girl, while she a boy, they decided that they would pick the name of the gender they assumed it to be.

"Leia." she responds quietly as she closes her eyes and leans back beside her mother, her warmth comforting. She imagines a little girl like her in appearance, yet with a fiery personality that is very much like her father's, smiling and climbing into Anakin's lap, determined to hear a bedtime story. And Anakin eventually caves, because he cannot resist her cute pout and pleas.

It's an idealistic thought. One that seems more fitting of Anakin than herself. She never has been one to concentrate on a future that is improbable - or think that's how things are meant to be. But here she is, imagining a perfect family with a man that is possibly dead.

She only hopes it does not come back to bite her.

Her mother's hand wrapping around her own and giving a slight squeeze brings her a welcome assurance that, somehow, things will be okay.

* * *

It's Emperor Palpatine's leering face that Obi-Wan Kenobi awakens to - and it's not pleasant. The Jedi Master jerks against his chains in surprise and gives a slight frown. He does not like being sneaked up on - especially by Sith Lords with genocidal tendencies like the one before him. Palpatine doesn't seem the least bit surprised however and leans back on his heels, pacing about the chilly cell he has been detained in.

He wonders again how he got in this dreadful situation . . .

It's simple, really. He had been obeying his orders to go to Geonosis and eliminate General Grievous. Which had been a success. Unfortunately, he received a blaster shot to the knee afterwards and was brought back to Coruscant where he was locked up in a cell and told that his fellow Jedi have been slain due to the Chancellor-turned-Emperor's suspicion of treason. What a reward.

Obi-Wan won't deny that is the most devastating news he has ever been on the receiving end of - because it truly is. His friends and allies are all gone now. But none hurt as much as the loss of the child he raised - Anakin. Shamefully, he can only blame himself for the pain that he now is suffering. Had he been a true - diligent and dedicated - Jedi, he would not allowed himself to feel such an _attachment_ to the other Jedi. He should have learned his lesson after the pain he felt when Qui-Gon died.

But Anakin . . . he had been a child that needed him after leaving behind his mother - that offered love and affection willingly. He still recalls the moment when the fine line between master and father had been blurred . . .

It all began when he was awoke in the middle of the night . . .

_Obi-Wan Kenobi is not intelligently daft, therefore, he knew when he was in a tight place, and staring into this child's innocent, big baby blue irises, he knows he has been had. It takes all that he can to avert his gaze from the child and to the bland whiteness of the wall just above his head to break the trance those irises inspire in him, because he has never been in a situation where a child has made such a request of him. One that he is **actually** **considering nonetheless**._

_He notices the child tug uncomfortably at the sleeves of his night robes and a moment later opens his mouth again, and Obi-Wan can only hope he won't make the same inquiry: "P-Please, M-Master."_

_Obi-Wan sighs with exasperation and pinches the bridge of his nose between the forefinger and thumb of his right hand. "Anakin, you are nine-years-old, when you have a nightmare, you are to release your anxieties into the Force through meditation. I have shown you how. There is no excuse."_

_"I-I know, b-but I'm s-scared." Anakin murmurs, his bottom lip wedged between his teeth, his hands trembling at his sides. The sight before Obi-Wan is enough to get him to mentally pray to the Force that he can pull through this with his sanity still in-tact._

_It's only been two months since Anakin came to be in his care, only two months - a horribly long two at that - since his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, joined the Force, and he had yet to pull himself back together, and a clingy, homesick child is not helping. Though, he knows training the boy in the ways of the Jedi was Qui-Gon's dying wish and he refuses to disappoint him as he still respects and cares for the man - he just does not feel prepared for the task - or even qualified for that matter._

_The only other life-form he had the honor of taking care of was a pet fish that died because he neglected to feed it. Now, if he fails to feed Anakin, the repercussions will be a lot worse, because he cannot just sigh and flush Anakin down the toilet, and he is human. Of course, Anakin would probably be more vocal than a fish and actually tell him when he requires sustenance, but that's besides the point._

_It's just . . . he received a padawan before he was even knighted himself._

_His Master is dead . . ._

_He desperately needs guidance . . ._

_**And it is all happening so fast**. His world is crashing down around his feet and he doesn't know how to pick up the pieces, let alone help Anakin pick up the pieces of his own crumbling world. The boy has just been whisked away from his mother's loving arms and thrown onto a planet that's cold, forced to accept ridicule from the other Jedi's condescending stares and whispers due to his unconventional initiation. Obi-Wan tries to shelter him, defend him, because he knows that must hurt. Just as he knows the pain of missing a parental figure._

_The Jedi Code forbids attachments. It's a prominent mandate and stressed. Still yet, even he had failed to stay true to the mandate, having formed a strong bond with Qui-Gon, whom he came to view as a father. Though they weren't nearly as close as what Anakin is requesting of him. Of course, he was four years older than Anakin when he became Qui-Gon's padawan. It would have been rather odd for him to ask Qui-Gon what Anakin is asking of him._

_That's not the point however._

_Obi-Wan does not know how to properly handle his current dilemma. It's not even that difficult really, except he is a Jedi Knight forbidden to become attached to anything - be it animal or human - and he knows, deep within himself, that if he let's Anakin have his way, and he permits him to crawl into his bed and fall asleep, that it will probably happen again, and each time he will feel more comfortable. Closer. Attached._

_After the dark void that Qui-Gon has left behind in his heart, he doesn't want to ever feel attachment again. The tragedy has made him realize the err of his ways. To allow himself to possibly be placed in the same situation, causes another forbidden emotion to rear its ugly head: fear. A strong emotion that is a path to the dark side._

_**For Force-sake**, he thinks, wearily rubbing a hand over his face._

_Sith Lords? Oh, please, give him double of that with a side of vengeance and he'll have them mutilated in no time with the help of his trusty lightsaber. But shove a mischievous nine-year-old into his arms? Please, take it back to wherever it came from. He wants nothing to do with that - or rather he doesn't know what to do with that._

_"Please . . . Master . . ." Anakin whimpers again, coaxing Obi-Wan back to reality. The older of the two blinks and gazes back into Anakin's big blue orbs, gulping when he realizes how dreadfully sad, hopeful, and yet ashamed the child looks. He is obviously uncomfortable making such a request. He quickly conduces his mother must have allowed him such a comfort on Tatooine after waking her due to a troublesome night terror and is used to such treatment._

_Obi-Wan feels the wall that separates them, crack ever-so-slightly (or is that just his will power?)._

_Then again, it could be due to the fact that he **is** tired . . ._

_And he doesn't necessarily feel like being harsh with Anakin . . ._

_And look at those eyes . . ._

_He is just a kid after all. One that needs comfort. One that's not use to enduring the Jedi way where keeping everyone at arms length is appraised and wearing your heart on your sleeve is scowled upon. Anakin wants his mother, but he can't have that, and he needs Obi-Wan - he's the only one on Coruscant he can rely on now - the only one responsible for his guidance and protection._

_He'll probably regret this. But at the moment, he just decides to block out the incessant nagging in the back of his mind that constantly chants the Jedi Code like a mantra. "Fine, just this one time, understood?" he informs him sternly as he lifts the heavy duvet he's under to allow the child access._

_Anakin's face instantly brightens and he nods before he clambers eagerly into Obi-Wan's bed and wiggles about until he is comfortable: which just so happens to be curled up into Obi-Wan's side - and snugly so._

_The Jedi Knight is tense from the action and at first doesn't know how to react, never having experienced something of the magnitude. What would Qui-Gon say? He'd probably just laugh and think it was adorable. He always was more open to love and expressing affection than others. Which was one of many reasons the Jedi Council constantly questioned him and refused to let him become a fellow councilmen._

_Qui-Gon definitely would have been able to handle this situation with more clarity and sense than he could. He wouldn't have let Anakin have his way, that much is certain. He would have had the words that would have prompted the child back to his own room. But Obi-Wan is not Qui-Gon . . ._

_Obi-Wan's blue-gray stare drifts down to the child curled against him, his eyes shut, and his face relaxed with a peaceful expression. A portion of a second later, his breathing evens out and he is fast asleep._

_"I have a bad feeling about this . . ." Obi-Wan murmurs very quietly as to not wake the child beside him, his muscles losing all their tension as he buries the back of his head against the fluff of his pillow, eyelids closing gently._

_What has he gotten himself into?_

And Obi-Wan still wonders what he has gotten himself into. Anakin is or was like a son - a brother - and a best friend to him. Knowing that he may be dead haunts the back of his mind. It's as if he has somehow failed him as a Master. Which, really, he has failed himself. If Anakin is dead, then he should be content and acknowledge that he has merged with the Force - where he will no longer come to harm.

Still . . .

"Do you know why you're here, Kenobi?" Palpatine suddenly inquires, bringing from his pondering. Obi-Wan blinks and lifts his heavy head up, his eyes shifting slowly to the Emperor's scowling face.

"I'm afraid not. Care to elaborate?" he quips calmly while managing to disregard the pain in his wrists as the cuffs of his chains dig in deeply and tear the tender flesh. Palpatine's brow creases with wrinkles, his mouth twisting into a less menacing frown. Is that a good sign?

"Leverage." he answers tightly. Obi-Wan knots his eyebrows together on his forehead.

How could he possibly be leverage? The Jedi Order is all but extinct and the only politicians that he truly has a relationship of sorts with is Padme Amidala and Bail Organa - both of which that are too smart to be baited by living leverage such as himself. He would not want them to. But if it is not leverage against them, then whom?

"Leverage?" he pitches tersely. Palpatine bobs his head."Against whom, if I may ask? Because I'm afraid I'm not as valuable as you portray me to be."

"Oh, but you are." he retorts lightly, "Especially to someone who relies on their attachments far too much."

Obi-Wan blinks and pushes his lips into a straight line. "I still do not know what you are implying."

Palpatine smirks, his blue eyes swirling with red and yellow. "Anakin." he clarifies, invading Obi-Wan's personal space with a single stride, his face just inches away from the other's, a glare marring his features. "You are leverage against Anakin."

Obi-Wan stills, surprised. Anakin's alive then - that much is certain - unless Palpatine is lying. But why would he? It has never been a secret that he has an interest in Anakin and his career . . .

"Why?" he questions.

"I want Anakin to be the right hand of the Empire."

The Jedi Master arches an eyebrow. "More like your Sith apprentice?" Palpatine shoots him a heated glare. "Ah, well, I am sorry to inform you of this, but Anakin will not be swayed to the dark side." Now there's an amused expression. Anakin is the Chosen One, he will not fail the light side. He can't. He won't.

"We'll see about that." Palpatine remarks, an expression on his face that nearly makes Obi-Wan question the validity of his former statement. It's as if the Sith Lord knows of something he does not, which very well might be the case. He cannot rule such a possibility out. Especially when it revolves around his former Padawan. Anakin has been known to be a little . . . unconventional - and that is putting it nicely.

"Where is he anyway?" he opts to ask in an attempt to quell his growing anxieties.

"Here, on Coruscant, in a nice apartment that I have graciously supplied him with." Palpatine trills. "He will see reason soon enough. But you're here to possibly help move things along. Padme would have been more sufficient leverage - but she's pregnant and I know that she might have actually caused him to turn against me. But you . . ."

Padme? Pregnant? Obi-Wan cannot believe his ears. Are they impaired? Because he did not just hear that. Padme is not pregnant. She's not. Because if she is, then it's more than likely Anakin's - and that's an affair - a violation to the code - that he would rather not hear that his former apprentice has committed. But really, can he be surprised?

He has known of Padme and Anakin's relationship for a while - just not of how far it extended. How can he reprimand Anakin, when he has harbored feelings of attraction and affection for women himself? He was at fault in assuming Anakin would make the same choice as he had and ultimately choose duty over his heart. What an inaccurate assumption that has turned out to be.

"You are the perfect leverage." Palpatine finishes. "But hopefully it will not come down to your life in exchange for his oath to the dark side."

"I am perfect because with Padme, Anakin would hate you and possibly betray you, but with me, you plan on trying to play on which relationship he values most; yours or mine." Obi-Wan states, acknowledging the situation for what it is. Palpatine has always told Anakin the things he wants to hear, while Obi-Wan has always told Anakin what he needs to hear.

The difference is the emotions that it incurs within Anakin. Palpatine inflates his ego and Obi-Wan brings forth frustration. He can only imagine which one Anakin prefers to feel.

"You certainly are a perceptive man, Kenobi." Palpatine spits. "You certainly would make a wonderful addition to the Empire. You were a wonderful negotiator for the Republic."

"I think I'd prefer death over supporting your cause." he retorts. Palpatine smirks and turns on his heels, his body positioned towards the exit where two droids now await just outside.

"That very well may be the case." he says and makes his exit, the droids entering in his place. Obi-Wan's blue-gray gaze widens upon recognizing the droids - torture droids.

Moments later, just out in the hallway Lord Sidious smirks, Obi-Wan's screams and cracking bones much like a harmonious symphony gracing his ears.

**_To be continued . . ._**

* * *

**_Okay, so I lied about the torture scene. I was going to go in-depth. But then I decided that I wanted to wait until later chapters. Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Especially Padme's part (surprisingly since I generally prefer writing male characters) and Obi-Wan's flashback to when Anakin was a kid. I love stories with child Anakin and a fatherly Obi-Wan. Hah._**

**_Also, Padme won't be as main a character as Anakin and Obi-Wan. I love her as a character, but I just cannot stand when her and Anakin are in the same vicinity. Yes, they can have their cute moments, but I'm that type of girl that cannot stand complete mush all the time. Therefore, I want to portray a more serious and adventurous side of their relationship. Though I know some mush comes with them. I'd just rather focus on Obi-Wan and Anakin's father/son, best-friend, brotherly bond. It interests me far more._**

**_On another note, please tell me share you thoughts and suggestions. Constructive criticism is also appreciated!_**


	3. Purgatory

_**Responses to guest reviews:**_

_**Cypher11: Hah, I do like that idea a lot. It would kind of be ironic with how much of a backstabber Sidious is!**_

_**Guest: Yes, Anakin always has been lured by words that boost his ego, eh? And our poor Obi-Wan has to suffer a little, unfortunately. (; You know Padme! She has a tendency to rush off into trouble. And I promise that there will be some Ani-Padme moments, but my main focus will be on Obi-Wan and Anakin. **_

_**Author's Note: Again, thank you for the support (feedback, favorites, follows, etc.) it truly means a lot! Any suggestions about scenes that you would like to see in this story would also be appreciated and considered! I'm always up for improving. **_

* * *

_**~~~ ARC I ~~~**_

_**- CHAPTER 2: PURGATORY **__**-**_

* * *

As always, Sidious is true to his word and revisits Anakin later that night, just after he has finished his dinner and left it in the small metal flap at the door's base for the cleaning droid that apparently waits right outside to get. The twenty-three-year-old sits down on the couch and waits apprehensively for the Sith Lord to state his business - which he more than likely won't like. After all, has he appreciated any of the news that Sidious has shared with him thus far? Not exactly.

Sidious paces a few feet in front of him and pauses, his blue eyes darting towards his face. The Sith takes a deep breath through his nostrils and exhales through his lips that he slightly parts. He then, in a gentle tone that manages to exude authority, implores: "Have you considered my proposition?"

Anakin's jaw clenches. He knew that the question was about to be asked at any moment. But the suspense had been enough to shake his nerves. He leans forward and clenches his knees with his hands so tightly that the bolts in his synthetic grind. "Yes, I have." he responds tersely.

The Emperor's eyebrows rise, a pleased looking conveyed through his irises. "And?"

"I won't join the dark side. But I'll be the Empire's right hand." he answers as calm as he can. Sidious's upper lip twitches, a clear indication that he is not impressed with his answer. Not that Anakin expected any differently.

"You cannot be the Empire's right hand unless you take an oath to the Sith - I must pass on my teachings." he snips in response, eyes narrowing in a challenge. Anakin cannot help but wonder if he has always been this impatient. That day when he killed Count Dooku abroad General Grievous's ship should have been a red-flag in his mind - the then Chancellor had goaded him into slaying the disarmed Sith - his own apprentice - his eyes widen, thoughts coming to a complete halt.

He returns the Emperor's heated glare.

"You made me kill Count Dooku, your own apprentice, in cold-blood." he snaps, rising onto his feet. Sidious remains unfazed. "Who's to say that you won't do the exact same to me when you find someone else you want to take as an apprentice? Huh?"

"Anakin, Count Dooku meant nothing to me, he was rebellious and more inclined to follow his own desires - such as orchestrating the entire Clone Wars. It was not a partnership." he remarks, shaking his head. "He needed to be vanquished. I knew you would make a much better colleague with our mutual trust and affection."

The young Skywalker sighs, a confused glint taking up residence in his blue orbs. What should he believe? He is absolutely torn. Half of him wonders if there is still a chance that Padme might die and that learning just some of the dark side might aid him in preventing such an event. He just would have to be extremely cautious in dabbling too deep into the black abyss - one slip and his vision could come true - he could strangle his wife to death. He shakes his head in denial. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He'd _never_.

The other half of him screams that he needs to keep resisting. That his premonition that entailed Padme's death is the result of what he would do as if he were to give in to the dark side and delve too far. He has always been taught of how seductive it can be.

Either way, there is a chance that Padme dies. His heart clenches in his chest. Is there any possible path that allows her to stay in his life - by his side? Safe and secure? All he desires is a future with his wife, where they reside on Naboo and raise their daughter together. That is what true happiness is in his mind's eye. Is that so wrong to ask for?

He will ponder more on it later. For now, he needs to secure some sort of bond with Sidious for him to loosen his tight hold on him. Otherwise, he will not even be around for his child's birth. Which, from the way things currently are unfolding, his attendance appears unlikely anyways.

As such, Anakin asks: "Wouldn't pledging my allegiance to the Empire and its cause, be enough for now?"

The Sith Lord manages to keep a calm exterior, though a low hum in the Force indicates that he most certainly feels otherwise, and releases an exasperated sigh. "That's a start." he concurs with a slight bow of his head. "But, please, do tell what that means to you. Because your idea of 'allegiance' may be completely opposite of mine."

Anakin intakes a sharp breath. Sidious is testing him - both are aware. And Anakin knows that if he were in Sidious's position, he would carefully execute the same course of action. The question, ultimately, is a subtle way of conducing where his loyalties truly lie. A trick question if you will.

"I will aid the Empire in achieving its goals." he answers calmly, calculatingly composing his words, "Where you need me, I'll be."

Sidious wrinkles his brow and turns away from him. He then inquires: "Your lack of urgency to tend to your absent wife surprises me. Perhaps, you are different a man than I thought you to be."

Anakin's anger flares like a hot flame in his chest. "I love Padme - !" he begins, only to be cut off when Sidious swiftly whips back around to face him.

"Then why are you not doing everything in your power to save her?" he demands. "Let me pass onto you my knowledge. The Force is strongly influenced by emotion. And that is what the dark side truly is; love, vengeance, anger, _passion_. All of which you encompass."

It is true - and that's what makes it all even worse. Sidious - Palpatine - knows Anakin - truly knows and accepts him for who and what he is. He understands his emotions, his pain, his passion. Yet, he never ran to the Jedi and exploited his shortcomings. He has done nothing but take it all in stride and encourage him. Of course, there is a nagging voice in the back of his head that wonders if that's only because of this moment now . . .

Sidious's voice interrupt his thoughts once more: "The Jedi were narrow-minded in the end. They do not truly understand the Force like I do." he clucks in a matter-of-fact tone, "They have said there is only light and dark. But no one is completely of the light - nor are they of the dark. There are many shades in between, some are darker, some are lighter, but still are a shade of gray."

In some twisted manner, his words make sense to Anakin. Yet . . . "What are you getting at?"

"We all have our flaws - the muck that taints us and makes us gray; be it stubbornness, pride, anger, lust, love, vanity, _attachment_ and many other traits that have been dubbed undesirable by the Jedi. Yet, all of us, whether we choose to acknowledge it or not, are inclined to one or more. It's just the Sith have come to embrace those flaws and not allow fear to hold us back."

"I never thought of it that way before." Anakin responds simply. "But why do the Sith commit such heinous crimes if that is the truth?"

"Every Sith and Jedi are different. Like you, while a Jedi, slayed the Tusken Raiders - an act that is considered malevolent," Anakin flinches, but Sidious continues nonetheless, "How the dark side - or the light side - affects you, is ultimately, _your_ choice. It cannot make you do anything other than what you let it. It can seduce you, but that's where discipline comes in. Do you understand?"

Unfortunately, he _does_. And the sad part is that he does not think he has ever understood the Force as much as he does at this very moment. "The Force, you're saying is neither light or dark, but a combination of all shades - neither good or bad. What half we choose to pull from is based upon our actions, our flaws, and what emotions we draw strength from."

Sidious smiles softly and tucks his arms behind his back, his spine erect. "Yes, Anakin, that is correct." he praises. "You can be a Jedi, believe in the light, yet draw from a grayer portion of the Force, and commit good, bad, maybe even both, deeds. Just as a Sith can draw from a lighter side of the Force, yet embrace all of his or her emotions, and do as they please - bad, good, or for whatever cause they support."

_What is he implying now?_ Anakin wonders, leaning even further forward as if drawn in by the other man's words. Which, really, _he is_ and even he cannot deny that.

"What I am truly trying to tell you is that what a Sith _is_, is a being that follows their own path without guilt." he adds, as if he could read his mind. "The Jedi made you feel ashamed of your love for Padme. But the Sith would never have done as such. We - as I always have - would have respected your love, encouraged it, and even allowed you to visit your mother as you saw fit. Does that seem as bad as the Jedi have portrayed us to be?"

"No." he answers without hesitation - thought - his blue orbs glazed over in a distant haze. Perhaps, what he should become is neither Sith or Jedi. The Jedi Order is deceased and the Sith is Palpatine - the Emperor. All he wants is his freedom with Padme. He doesn't care if he lives under an Empire or a Republic. All he wants is his family.

"Though, I suppose, I can slowly integrate my knowledge to you." Sidious chimes, "Perhaps, one day, you will understand what I am truly offering you. I just hope it is soon enough for Padme's sake."

Anakin remains silent, hesitant and apprehensive. The Sith Lord does not seem to mind though. Instead, he heads for the metal door that keeps Anakin contained within the apartment. As usual, he pauses out in the hallway and meets his gaze once again - the elder's containing an amusing shine. "I will have a schedule sent to you of events that you will be attending in appreciation for your allegiance to the Empire." he says, "You will publicly be announced as the only loyal Jedi and my second-in-command; your formal title shall be Supreme Commander Skywalker."

Has he heard right? He blinks and rises to his feet, searching Sidious's face for any signs of deception. When he spots none, his muscles lose all tension. Sidious actually has accepted his allegiance to only the Empire. To think that Obi-Wan had drilled him with lectures about how obstinate, self-absorbed, and selfish Sith are. It all seems foolish now. The Jedi were the ignorant ones, thinking only that their word was right.

It is absurd, that to understand the Force, is to know all the sides of it; good, bad, and the in-between that most linger in. It only makes sense, as people are born with the natural instinct to express emotion and draw strength from them. So, why would the Jedi even fight to suppress those emotions? It is natural for any being to feel anger, love, hate, fear, sympathy, sadness, concern, and so much more. To contain those feelings can also lead to the dark side - or complete submersion into a darkness that only sees the bad. Because the dark side is only evil if the one drawing from it allows it to be.

"I-It's all so much to take in at once." he finally murmurs, eyes shifting from Sidious's solemn visage and finding refuge on his black boots.

"I understand, Anakin." is the response he receives.

"What if I choose not to join the Sith?"

Sidious frowns and a tense silence follows. Anakin can feel a subtle rage rumbling in the Force, but is contained well. And just when he's certain he will get no answer, the Emperor parts his lips and says: "I will be . . . rather disappointed to say the least."

After that the door shuts, leaving Anakin with the implications of what that last statement means.

* * *

If there is truly a place known as purgatory, Obi-Wan is certain that he has found it.

Not that he can say that all torture is not a horrid experience, because it is. Down to the suspense of waiting for when the next whip, cut, or any other infliction will occur to not knowing whether or not you will survive. Sleep evades the tormented mind like fleeting light that is snuffed out by the dark, leaving one only with their thoughts.

Eventually, the victim begins to find solace in an impending death (or in most cases). Such as Obi-Wan knows that if he dies, he can will no longer be bait for Sidious to hold above Anakin's head and that he will join the Force and be reunited with his fellow Jedi and former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. That makes death's embrace comforting.

But he is not in such a state of mind or being yet. Yes, he has endured three broken fingers, deep whip lashes against his back that split his skin, and constant electrical shocks only to be thrown in a bacta-tank - that Sidious so kindly had moved into the corner of his cell - afterwards and to endure the same treatment once healed. Yes, he is tired physically, mentally, and emotionally. Such is the result of his friends dying, captivity, torture, and that he is being used as a ploy to tempt his best friend to a fate far worse than death: a life as a Sith.

Day two and he is more than ready to formulate an escape plan of sorts. He does not care if it almost kills him, he will succeed. He has to. Not for himself, but for Anakin and the Jedi that have perished at the Emperor's hand. He has to do what is right, it is his duty and obligation. If he were to just sit idle and let himself wither away, that would be giving Sidious what he wants - which is for him to be a well-behaved prisoner.

And Obi-Wan has a knack for not letting others get what they desire (unless it's a certain Jedi that he raised himself, though he does try).

One of the torture droids beside him shift to life and whirl around, extending a small metal piece in his direction. He sighs upon recognizing it as a taser device. How many times has he been on the receiving end of that dreaded contraption in the past two days? Too many to already lose count.

He closes his eyes and relaxes - when the sting erupts like a hot fire up his side and causes him to clench every muscle throughout his body and writhe against his chains. It is painful, extremely so, as the device is programmed to the highest setting, and the longer it is held to his side, the hotter the burn becomes until it starts spreading - and that's when the droid relents.

Instantly his violent shaking ceases and Obi-Wan is left gasping in an attempt to catch his breath. The droid does not pay him any heed and wheels itself back to where it was before becoming silent once again, the light in its synthetic eye-sockets dulling as it shuts down.

Odd.

Since last night and this morning, the droids have only given him short ten minute respites before torturing him for about an hour, prolonging the torture. He assumes, that since he is not being drilled for answers pertaining to Anakin or the Jedi, that the droids have simply been programmed to perform a series of actions at equal intervals. Though, that assumption is appearing to be inaccurate currently.

He receives an answer sooner than he expects - with little contemplation - when the red shield blocking the door comes down and in steps Sidious himself, clothed in another black uniform of sorts and a matching cape with the inner side a deep purple and the other black with a golden insignia that Obi-Wan assumes to be the official symbol of the Empire. The thought alone is enough to make him sick.

"Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure of being graced with your presence?" he inquires sarcastically. Sidious merely smirks in response and approaches.

"Unfortunately, I am not here to exchange pleasantries, Kenobi." he answers. Obi-Wan quirks an eyebrow in askance, an expression that is not missed by the Sith Lord. "Don't look so displeased. One can only suspect an ulterior purpose for your capture - I could have easily had you slaughtered just like the other Jedi filth."

As much as he does not want it, Obi-Wan inhales a sharp breath as if he has just been on the receiving end of another blaster shot to the knee. Sidious appears pleased with his reaction, which he undoubtedly is, because he knows he pressed a matter that is entirely too personal and fresh and shook Obi-Wan's core.

This is why this place is what he considers to be purgatory; his state of unrest. The severity of the situation that surrounds him and the fact that he is powerless to stop the black void from swallowing the galaxy up. It is all spinning out of control and collapsing at his feet - his mind that is. The Jedi Order is done, the Republic is shattered, and accepting as such, means accepting that all he has even known, valued, loved and fought for is gone.

That emotional turmoil alone surpasses any physical torment. He would rather deal with the external torture than the internal mutilation. All it has done is stir negative emotions in him. Pain. Anger. Fear. Worry. All of which he, as a Jedi, should not harbor. But then again, he has never been the perfect Jedi . . .

"I do not have time to waste," Sidious interjects dismissively, no longer appearing as bemused as he did a few seconds prior. "As such, I will be straightforward with you, Kenobi: are there any off planet Jedi bases, that any purge survivors could have sought refuge. And I am not asking."

Obi-Wan's visage hardens, despite his fatigue and stress. He cannot fathom that the Sith Lord actually has requested him to reveal such information. He should know that he would never betray his fellow Jedi. It contradicts all his morals.

Therefore: "I find it rather amusing that you actually expect me to answer such a _demand_."

Sidious is not pleased. Obi-Wan can tell by the way his lips pull back into a sneer, exposing his pearly white teeth and wrinkling his jaws. "I am not a merciful man, Kenobi." he threatens and begins circling around his captive.

The middle-aged Jedi bites back a bitter chuckle, eyes darting to the torture droids momentarily, and says in a deadpan: "You could have fooled me."

"I'd bite my tongue if I were you." the Emperor warns, "Now you will answer my question or you will pay the consequences." As if on cue, a circular, hovering droid with a bright crimson eye enters the room. The most threatening aspect of the machine, is the small arm with a needle attachment that extends from its metal frame.

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan does not recognize the droid nor its model. He concludes that it must be a newly produced mechanism for imperial usage. Which is bad for him, as he does not know what to expect in the least bit. That unknown fear nips at the back of his mind too. He takes a deep breath.

"I refuse to answer," he replies definitely. Sidious sighs, pauses, then lifts one of his hands. A moment later, the chains that have Obi-Wan's wrists and ankles bound slacken and he drops to the cold floor below. He barely manages to land on his feet, but he does so with slight aid from the Force.

"I don't understand why you would risk your life for the Order when it no longer exists!" Sidious snaps and flicks his hand in Obi-Wan's direction. Instantly he is thrown to the ground on his back and held down, his chains rattling - moving - above and not stilling until they were tight again near the base of the wall.

The strange droid is over his face in a second with its eye pointed at him, startling the downed Jedi. He gasps and manages to block out the ache that riddles the length of his spine and the stinging in his wrists and ankles - the skin must have sustained some cuts or tears. He tempts a glance at his right wrist and is not surprised to see the sleeve of his tunic saturated with a warm, sticky red substance.

Obi-Wan takes a moment to collect his thoughts and places an emotionless mask upon his face. He then faces the droid, ignoring the needle attachment that hangs dangerously close to his neck, and gives Sidious a reply: "To me, the Jedi still survive, many of us have joined the Force, but I will never forget what I have learned; I will not betray them."

A loud bang is heard; a result of Sidious slamming the side of his balled up hand into the wall. Yet, Obi-Wan does not flinch and maintains his composure, his jaw clenched tightly. "You _will_ answer." he sneers, "If not to me, then perhaps to my IT-O Interrogator. He is less compromising than I am."

Obi-Wan's eyes shift back to the droid hovering above his face; an interrogation droid. Great.

"It is . . . an interesting mechanism to say the least." the Emperor clucks as if a proud parent, his blue irises shimmering with a mocking gleam. "It's primary function is mind-probing. Which you will soon learn of with personal experience, Kenobi. Enjoy."

And with that the droid extends its arm and the needle penetrates the sensitive flesh just beside Obi-Wan's jugular vein. He gasps and fights against the machine as best as he can, the serum it injects, searing hot. And though his ears are ringing loudly, the pain intensifying as it spreads to his chest, he can still hear Sidious's boots thump heavily against the floor, his steps quieting the further away he gets.

Suddenly, the IT-O Interrogator hovers closer to his face, the red light that radiates from its eye becoming all that he can see, until everything blurs and his mind feels fuzzy. It asks in a monotonous tone: "Are there any Jedi bases stationed throughout the galaxy, other than the one on Coruscant?"

Obi-Wan opens his mouth and hesitates when he realizes that his mind is actually encouraging him to give away the locations that he knows. He quickly conduces that it must be a side effect of the serum, but for it to circulate so rapidly throughout his entire system, is unnerving. However, he is strong and mind, and he will endure, and he will not give in. "No."

The machine is silent. At first. Then it hums and twitches, his mental shields being probed with such an intensity that his breath is taken away, his vision swirling. Then it stops. "Based on your body's response via chemical reactions within the brain, I, with precise accuracy, conclude that you are lying." it says, much to Obi-Wan's dismay. This droid is definitely interesting.

"I won't give you any information." he snips in return.

"Then I will inform you of my other function; the serum in which I have injected into your body, has many properties, one of which decreases the pain threshold." it says, "Or, in other words, your tolerance to pain will be immensely lowered."

Great. Just great. As if he hasn't experienced a fair share of torture within the past few years. Once with Asajj Ventress had been enough for him.

"I still must refuse." he remarks sternly.

The droid doesn't reply verbally, instead, his entire body bursts into unbearable pain. His flesh feels as though a lightsaber is being ran over every inch of it, burning and melting his skin and muscle down to the bone; his stomach stings; his brain throbs; and his eyes ache. It's unlike any pain he has experienced before and he would much rather be dead in this moment.

He can't hear himself screaming, but he certainly can feel himself screaming with the way his throat rattles and is raw. The sound is drowned out, he assumes, by the high pitch ringing in his ears and the voice inside his head that is frantically coaxing him to give the damn droid what it wants so he will not endure any more physical affliction.

"I will stop if you answer truthfully." the droid points out - an effort to tempt him with relief. He wants to give in, he truly does, but his obligation to the Jedi and his duty to his friends, prevent him from doing so. Thus, the pain does not subside, but intensifies until his voice gives out, and all he can do is buck against his chains while the machine invades his mind like a thousand daggers piercing his skull, seeking for the information it desires.

He can only pray that eventually it ends.

* * *

"Padme, dear, you have been watching the holonet all morning. Come help me set the table for lunch." Jobal calls from the kitchen, earning a soft, inaudible sigh from her youngest daughter whom is curled up on the couch in the living room, chocolate gaze set on the family's holonet.

"I'll be in there in a moment," she calls back in reply, "I just cannot believe how accepting of the Empire everyone seems to be."

To think that just a little over a week ago, everyone in the senate and the citizens were consumed with worry over the Republic, but now are fully advocating and readily giving support to a dictatorship. It completely infuriates her to no end. She realizes that the senate cannot do much at the moment, and that a rebellion dedicated to freedom will rise, but she cannot accept her inability to do something right _now_.

At least not until Bail Organa gets in contact with her. Though there is an issue.

Both of her hands go to her stomach, her fingertips met with two light kicks. A bittersweet smile graces her lips.

What will she do if - when - Bail contacts her? She cannot up and leave whenever she pleases, not with a child. Of course, if he contacts her before she gives birth, then her chances of acting against the Empire sooner will be improved, but she does not desire to place her unborn baby in harm's path.

"You know how the public is, Padme." her mother responds followed by the sound of her hands rummaging through one of the cabinets. "They feel powerless to stand up for themselves a larger portion of the time. And now that we are under an Empire, one word could possibly result in an execution."

A light bulb goes off in her head that brings her to jerk her feet from underneath her thighs and to rise. "Mom," she says, going into the kitchen. Jobal turns from her place at the stove and gives her a questioning gaze. "I need to ask a favor of you." One that neither will like.

Jobal must sense as such and turns back to the stove, a fork in hand. "What is it?"

Padme bits her lip and intakes a deep breath through her nostrils, the scent of freshly cut fruit causing her mouth to slightly water. "Bail Organa, a senator that I am close friends with, is to contact me in the near future - "

"Padme, please, not this again," Jobal interrupts promptly before moving from the stove and slamming her hands atop the marble counter, not even caring when oil drips from the fork in her hand onto the glossy surface. "You are having a child! You need to put this life of politics behind you for his or hers sake!"

The former senator purses her lips taut in a straight line. "Yes, I realize that I have an obligation to my child, mother." she snaps, "But I do not, no, I refuse, to sit back and allow my child to grow up in a world ruled by such a power-seeking, corrupt, merciless, apathetic dictator with a history of genocide and manipulation."

When she finishes her rant, she is left heavily breathing, her chest inflating and deflating at sporadic intervals. Jobal finally turns to face her daughter and sighs, tears threatening to cascade from her shimmery, opal eyes. "I love you so much - you are my daughter - and it hurts me deeply to fathom you being in more dangerous situations, especially with my grandchild on the way."

Padme's expression softens and she approaches her beautiful, loving mother. She circles her arms around her shoulders and gives a soft embrace. "I know, mom. That's why I am asking if you will watch Luke - or Leia - while I am away. I won't go until after the baby is born. And besides, who's to say that Bail will have made contact with me by then?"

Jobal pulls away from Padme in surprise. "You know I will watch the baby for you," she says, patting Padme's swollen abdomen affectionately, "but only if you promise to return safely to us. Though," she pauses and averts her eyes downward, "selfishly, I do hope that Bail does not make any contact."

"Thank you, mom." Padme murmurs as she moves to one of the cabinets in the kitchen with the intentions of setting the table as was asked of her earlier. Jobal does not give any response and merely returns to her cooking, prodding whatever it is that she is making with little interest.

Once Padme has the table completely set up and she has taken a seat, the silence becomes too unbearable, and she mindlessly says: "I'm thinking of buying a crib later today."

"Yes, that is a good idea," Jobal mumbles, "you are not in the least bit prepared. You also need a changing table, bottles, blankets, clothes - oh, Padme you really need to find out what you're having so we can fully prepare."

Padme contemplates her words for a second and nods. "You're right. I have not actually had the time to sit down and think about what is to happen after the baby is born. I, shamefully, have been wrapped up in politics."

"Then it is settled, I will call our family doctor and have an appointment made." Jobal clucks, her cheerier mood returning. Padme smiles. She cannot help but wonder who is right about the gender of the baby: her or Anakin?

_**To be continued . . .**_

* * *

_**Alright, so this chapter was slightly more difficult to write. The dialogue feels . . . I don't know, different to me. What do you all think?**_

_**Also, the droid that is torturing Obi-Wan is the same type used by Vader to torture Leia. I'm not too certain if it was deployed back during the rise of the Empire, but in this case, let's pretend. xD**_

_**Padme's portion of the chapter(s) is more like a somewhat relief from the seriousness going on back in Coruscant and plus externally advances the plot. As you know, Bail played a big part in the making of the rebellion.**_

_**ALSO, don't get mad over Anakin's portion in this. I hope you all get that he is trying to keep his options open. In his mind, Obi-Wan and the other Jedi are gone, there is the possibility that Padme might die, and Palpatine is offering him a solution and a place of power (supreme commander) - he is hesitant to accept because of his vision and that's all that is holding him back. As such, he also knows that if he turns down Palpatine's offer(s), that there is a good chance that he will remain a prisoner on Coruscant with no immediate way to Padme. So, wouldn't you react the same way he has? I would!**_


End file.
